Baking Bad
by 12AngryMen
Summary: Oneshot. One quiet night in the dorms, Izuku ventures into the kitchen for a snack. What he finds is the aftermath of baking attempt gone horribly wrong, and one very distraught Mina. Knowing a little baking himself, Izuku takes it upon himself to teach her the ways of the cookie. Izu/Mina


Hey ya'll. Taking a quick breather from my story because I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Fear not, we'll be back soon with more Acidic Affection.

Disclaimer: MHA isn't mine blah blah.

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday night at the U.A. dorms. Many of the students of Class 1-A were either visiting home for the weekend or out with friends, eager to get outside the building for a bit.

Izuku Midoriya was not one of those people.

The inheritor of One for All quite enjoyed these rare times when the dorms were calm. He liked his classmates of course, but given his shy nature being surrounded by peers at all times could get a little overwhelming. Getting a chance to relax like this was nice.

But more importantly, he wasn't allowed to leave at this time.

A few days ago, Izuku had gotten into an… Argument with one Katsuki Bakugou about the nature of the green-haired boy's special Quirk. While the ensuing fight had been grueling, Izuku felt he and his old friend had finally managed to connect on some level again because of it. Bakugou knowing the truth about One for All was going to be something to get used to, but the once-Quirkless boy was confident he would keep the secret safe.

But no matter how much he felt that brawl helped the two of them grow, the fact of the matter was that they had broken more than a few rules, and Mr. Aizawa had stuck them on cleaning duty as a result. It was rough, but the two students considered themselves lucky they weren't expelled.

In addition to the cleaning assignment, neither offender was allowed to leave the dormitory unless it was absolutely necessary. A sort of grounding, in a way.

Regardless of the circumstances, Izuku was happy to be where he was tonight.

The temporary janitor was currently making his way towards the dorm kitchen. He had eaten dinner already, but it was about 8:30 and he was feeling a little hungry again. He figured he would grab a small snack before returning to his room to get some studying in.

As he approached the entrance to the kitchen, his nostrils suddenly picked up an odd scent. His nose wrinkled reflexively as his brain processed the odor.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

All Izuku could gauge from the smell was that something was burning. But it wasn't a normal burning smell, it was… Worse, somehow.

The foul scent grew stronger as he got to the entryway. Reluctantly, the boy poked his head inside to see if he could figure out what the cause of this all was.

His eyes widened at the scene before him.

It was a disaster.

The counters were covered in a white powdery substance Izuku quickly recognized as flour. Taking a closer look, he saw there was a good amount of the floor as well. A large mixing bowl was tipped on its side, the area around it covered with a doughy substance. A mixer sat nearby, also covered in the stuff. Several ingredients were also laying about the countertops in a completely disorganized manner; many were still open, at risk of being spilled.

In the middle of all this mayhem stood a frantic pink-skinned girl, messing with an oven that had a thin trail of smoke coming from it.

Mina Ashido.

"Shit, shit, shit…" The acid Quirk user was muttering to herself as she opened the appliance, coughing as a cloud of smoke billowed out when she did. Izuku covered his mouth and noise as she opened the door; it seemed the horrible smell was coming from the oven. "Shit!"

"…A-Ashido?" Stepping into the doorway, Izuku spoke up. Jumping at the voice, the frazzled girl turned around.

"Ah! M-Midoriya!" Slamming the oven door shut, she whipped around, putting on an incredibly forced smile. "Wh-What are you doing here? I didn't think anyone was around." Her skin, clothing, and hair were covered in flour and dough.

"…I'm still on cleaning duty, I can't go out unless I have to," he explained, leaning a bit to try to get a look at the oven better. "Uh… I-Is everything okay in he-

"Yep!" Mina stood up straight, arms firmly at her side as she nodded vigorously. "Everything's a-okay here, Midori! No need to worry!"

Izuku took another look at the calamity surrounding the grinning horned girl.

"Uh… A-Are you sure? It… It looks like-

"Looks like what!?" Mina shouted over him. "Just… Baking cookies, that's all!" She held out her hands, revealing mitts. The green-haired student saw a bit of light suddenly appear in the oven; something had caught fire.

That smell… Those were _cookies_!?

Upon seeing what was likely an oven fire, Izuku began to panic.

"Ah! F-Fire!" He yelled, pointing at the oven. Turning her head, Mina let out a small scream before she, within seconds, slammed her hand on the "off" button, opened the door, pulled out the tray, threw one of her mitts off, and doused the burning object with a spray of liquid from her hand. The thing hissed in response like an angry serpent, even more smoke fuming from the oven.

The two teens winced as the smoke alarms started going off.

Acting quickly, Izuku quickly grabbed a stray rag and began whipping the air near the alarms, trying to push the smoke away. Mina joined in after pulling a sheet of _something_ out of the oven before shutting it.

A few minutes later, the piercing beeps had silenced.

Letting out a huge sigh, Mina collapsed into one of the kitchen's chairs, leaning her head back. Izuku leaned a hand against the counter, panting as he tried to calm himself down.

He had _SO_ many questions right now.

"Alright… Um… Ashido…" Huffing between each word, the boy stopped leaning on the counter as he caught his breath. "Wh…What happened?"

"I told you. Baking cookies," the horned girl answered. She pointed at the baking sheet sitting by the sink. "See?"

The "cookies", as she called them, were little more than bits of charred black dough at this point. Even more appetizing, there was now a layer of the substance Mina had produced to douse the fire coating them. Considering the pan hadn't melted, Izuku had to assume the liquid was not acidic.

"…Right."

They both remained silent for a long while. Finally, Izuku reached down below the sink and opened the cabinet, pulling out cleaning supplies. He supposed he should get started…

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mina asked, standing up.

"Well, like I said, um, I'm on cleaning duty," he said, looking for a broom.

"Wha-Hey, wait!" Walking over, she snatched the bottle of cleaner he had from his hand. "No way, dude. This is my mess." She looked around; Izuku saw her face fall as she took in the sight. "My… Big, dumb mess." She waved a hand towards him. "You just… Go. I can get this."

While it made sense for her to clean this up, Izuku couldn't help but feel guilty leaving her to deal with it alone. Besides, he had a lot he wanted to ask.

"No, it's fine, really." He gave a small smile. "Here, why don't we do it together? It's… A lot, after all." The normally-cheery girl looked at him.

"…You sure?" Izuku nodded, causing Mina's face to brighten a bit. "…Thanks, Midori."

The two set to work cleaning up the kitchen nightmare. For the first few minutes, they stayed pretty quiet, neither really sure what to say to each other.

While they had been in class together for months now, the fact of the matter was Izuku and Mina didn't know each other that well. Aside from an occasional greeting or question about school, the two of them almost never spoke. Not to say they didn't have a low opinion of each other; Mina was fully aware that there was a lot more to Izuku than his bumbling, awkward demeanor let on. Everyone in the class knew that. Seeing where he was now compared to when he started at U.A., the pink-haired girl couldn't help but look up to her classmate in some ways. But the fact remained that he _was_ shy and awkward about… Well, everything. Not the sort of person Mina usually hung around.

Though she had to admit it made him kind of cute.

Granted, if you asked most girls in the class about the green-haired, green-eyed student, "cute" would be a word that would come up frequently. Something about his shortness combined with those big eyes just worked.

Izuku on the other hand was almost too intimidated by Mina to speak with her. Her nonstop energy and positivity were admirable traits, but they were tough for someone like him to deal with. Still, he thought well of her; despite her questionable performance in the classroom, her raw athleticism and skill with her Quirk were undeniable. Izuku honestly dreaded having to go up against her in training exercises.

On top of that, Izuku had to admit to himself that she was… Rather attractive.

It wasn't something he thought about much, but every so often he'd find himself thinking about her exotic eyes and that trademark smile, among other things he was too ashamed to admit. Regardless, it was the other reason he had, for the most part, avoided her.

And now that the shock of seeing the kitchen on fire had worn off, he was finding himself getting more and more nervous.

"I'm guessing you have questions," Mina suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence. Although that was true, Izuku found himself fumbling with his words.

"Huh? A-About what?" He asked, feigning ignorance. The girl looked up from the goo she was cleaning off the floor, rolling her eyes.

"You know what." She sighed. "Look, I've never baked before. Ever. Hell, I barely cook." She returned to her cleaning. "…Wasn't expecting it to be so hard." Izuku wasn't sure what to say.

While it wasn't something he talked about much, the hero-in-training actually had quite a bit of experience baking. Living alone with his mom all his life and not having many friends, he had spent many helping her in the kitchen. Overtime, he sort of picked up on all sorts of cooking techniques.

To him, baking seemed incredibly simple: Find a recipe, get your ingredients, follow the directions and you're done. But it took patience. Organization. Care.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised his hyperactive pink classmate had difficulty grasping it.

"What's that?" Mina's voice roused him from his thought. "Speak up, dude." Realizing he had been mumbling his thoughts out loud again, Izuku felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

"Uh, I, uh…" He was desperately trying to think of something to say. "D-Did you f-follow the r-r-recipe correctly?" His cleaning partner looked at him again, tilting her head.

What was with this stammering all of a sudden?

"I mean, kinda?" She shrugged. "Glimpsed it. Saw the things that were needed, threw 'em together, put 'em on the sheet, and stuck 'em in." That lax recollection made Izuku worry.

"Uh… So, y-you measured e-everything out?"

"Nah. Figured close enough is fine. I mean, teaspoons are _really_ small, so what if I add a little extra baking soda? Saved me a couple dishes…" She looked around. "Er, well, until the flour spilled, at least…" Her cheeks turned a faint shade of lilac. She noticed Izuku making an odd face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Y-You didn't… Didn't use t-the measuring sp-spoons?" He was flabbergasted at the thought. No wonder the smell was so bad.

"Nope. Was it really that big a deal?" The exasperated boy could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"O-Okay, w-what was the o-oven set to?" He almost didn't want to know.

"Uh… High? Didn't really look. Figured the hotter it was, the faster they'd cook you know?"

Izuku was almost convinced this was a prank. It seemed impossible that someone could be so… Aloof about all this.

And yet, the more he thought about, the more it made sense that Mina would do all that. He knew her well enough to expect this sort of behavior.

Still, it went against everything he had been taught, and it almost hurt to listen to.

"Dude, seriously, you cool?" Mina was getting concerned about her classmate's increasingly odd behavior.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm f-fine," he sputtered. If nothing else, the absurdity of the situation was distracting him from how nervous he felt earlier.

"Oh." She didn't believe him, of course, but decided not to press. They continued to clean, neither speaking for another while.

During that time, Izuku found himself sneaking looks at Mina when he was certain she wasn't looking. He couldn't help but notice her lack of usual enthusiasm and joy; she seemed quite downtrodden instead. It was highly irregular to see, and it honestly bothered him.

"Um… I-If you don't m-mind me asking… What were y-you doing this for?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just figured it'd be fun." She paused. "Guess it would have been a fun surprise for the dorm. Like a "good job passing the exam, everyone!" thing." She smiled at the thought for a few seconds, but it quickly faded. "So much for that, huh?"

Her face made Izuku's heart sink a bit; this girl was always so happy!

He felt his heroic instincts kicking in. He could help her.

He _should_ help her.

"W-Well, um, a-actually," he started, not fully realizing what he was saying. "I s-sorta know how to b-bake." This statement got Mina's full attention. "Erm… I-If you want, a-after we clean, I-I can… I can show you how?" His voice got slightly higher pitched on the last few words, a crimson streak appearing across his face. His horned companion raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You bake?" She couldn't hide the small smirk forming in the corner of her mouth; this was an interesting development.

"A-A little. I, uh… Used to do it a lot with my m…" He struggled to get the word out. "…Mom."

The smirk turned into a full grin.

"Ohmygosh! That is _so_ cute!" She tried to picture a younger Izuku tagging alongside his mother in the kitchen, wearing a little apron and hat. The freckled boy let out a few incomprehensible sounds at this, trying to hide his face. Mina giggled at this; she found him cute when he got this flustered.

Cuter than normal, anyway.

"But, you'd really be willing to do that?" Despite feeling slightly nauseous after being called "cute", even indirectly, Izuku nodded.

"Y-Yeah! I-It could be fun. Pl-Plus, we don't… We don't ever talk, and I-I think it'd be nice to…" He trailed off, realizing he'd said more than he intended to.

Crap! Now she was going to think he was a creep.

"Well that does sounds like fun! Baking class with Mr. Midoriya!"

…Or accept the offer.

"Oh! Um, g-great! But, uh, w-we should finish this first." Mina nodded.

"Yeah, plus I kinda want to shower. And change," she added, gesturing to herself.

They spent the next 10 minutes finishing the cleaning. During that time, the two of them found themselves asking about each other more and more. As Mina went to take a shower, Izuku made sure they still had enough of all the ingredients. By the time Mina returned, he was all set up, even finding a couple of aprons.

Because of course Mina hadn't worn one.

As she walked in, Izuku immediately took notice of her new attire. Her outfit before had been a fairly standard one; nothing that had really jumped out to him. Now she was wearing something less, well, modest, sporting a slim-fitting black tee-shirt that said "Pinky" in large, pink letters, as well as blue jean shorts that were _particularly_ short.

Izuku had learned from living in the dorms that a lot of Mina's casual attire tended to look like this. It was one more reason he was no hesitant to talk to her. Right now he was just grateful the apron would cover her more.

"Alright, chef, let's get cookin'" She greeted, rubbing her hands together. Turning around to avoid staring, the freckled boy walked her over to the oven. He pulled up a recipe on his phone that he had looked over.

"A-Alright, so the f-first thing is setting the oven's temperature. About… 175 should do it."

"Wait, that low?" Mina looked quite surprised.

"Y-Yeah. We preheat that so it'll be at the t-temperature we want when we throw the cookies in" Izuku set the oven. "Now see, we take the butter and sugar and…"

The apron-clad boy proceeded to give a step-by-step walkthrough on the recipe. Every so often, Mina would ask a question about why things needed to be done certain ways, things she had clearly not thought about when she had attempted this. Upon her insistence, he decided to let her mix the batter together.

…Only to immediately take it away from her when she started mixing far too intensely.

"N-No, not like that." Izuku took the bowl from his over-zealous classmate, demonstrating how to mix less aggressively. He recalled the batter that had spilled all over the counter; now he knew what had caused that.

Mina's excitement was palpable as the batter came together. She started jumping up and down.

"Yay! It actually looks like cookie dough!" Her attempt had not blended nearly as well, mostly due to her lack of taking measurements. As Izuku started scooping the dough onto a baking sheet, Mina grabbed the used mixer.

"Can we eat the batter? Pretty please?" She asked, eagerness written all over her face. Izuku recalled the dorm competition, and how Sato how ultimately won; Mina had quite a sweet tooth, it seemed.

"Uh, I don't know… There's raw egg and-Ah!" Too late; Mina already taken a particularly large mouthful of the dough.

"Hm? Dih hyou wan som?" She asked, a little dough falling out of her mouth.

This girl really was something.

"Ashido, please don't! Like I said, there's egg in it," Izuku pleaded. Swallowing the dough, Mina licked her lips with a smile.

"But it's so gooood!" She exclaimed, going for another bite. Now slightly concerned for her health, even if he was maybe overreacting, the green-haired boy snatched the mixer from her hands. After a bit of resistance, she gave the appliance up to him.

"Hmph. You're no fun," she said with a pout, folding her arms and puffing out her cheeks. For a brief moment, Izuku actually felt bad and considered returning the mixer. Of course, he quickly realized it was faux anger, and ignored his previous urge.

Finishing scooping the dough together, the two cooks set their cookies in the oven before Izuku set a timer.

"Alright, those'll be ready in about 10 minutes… Um, that's basically it," he finished. "Now we just clean up." Fortunately, they hadn't made anywhere close to the mess Mina had on her first attempt, so everything was cleaned and put away in no time. With 5 minutes to go, the pair sat down at the table together.

"Man those smell good…" Mina was more than ready for the cookies to be ready. "Well, this was really fun! Can't believe I managed to mess it up _that_ much I feel like an idiot now." She paused. "Well, more than usual," she added, laughing at her own expense.

"I-It's alright," Izuku assured her. "My first few tries were… Haha…" He recalled the first few times he tried baking on his own. While he didn't make as big a mess as Mina did, he still ended up with a plate of charcoal by the end.

"No way! You're, like, a natural at this!"

"W-Well, I've had a lot of practice. I, uh… I used to find it sorta, I don't know, therapeutic. It cheered me up, you know?" He thought for a second. "And, well, I guess I've learned it still does." A sheepish smile appeared on his face. "I-I know, it's kinda stupid… Sort of a lame hobby."

"You kidding? It's totally awesome!" The horned girl sitting across from him exclaimed. "Seriously dude, do you know how many brownie points you'll score with the ladies with that skill? Pun _super_ intended." The Quirk inheritor became rather flustered at this comment, amusing his companion greatly. "Like, I'd love a sweetie that can make me sweeties."

Izuku's whole face changed color, increasing Mina's enjoyment even more.

"Chill, chill!" She said between laughs. "I'm only teasing."

Sort of.

Izuku was very much not used to this sort of interaction. None of his friends acted even close to this pink girl he was baking with.

Not to say he disliked it.

The electronic beeping of a timer got their attention as the cookies finished. Mina sprang to her feet, already at the oven before Izuku finished standing.

Pulling out the baking sheet, Mina set down about 3 dozen piping hot chocolate chip cookies. Giving them a quick glance, Izuku deemed that they were done.

"Oooooooo" The pink-haired student loomed over the sweets, wiping a bit of drool from her mouth.

"Remember, they gotta cool," her baking buddy was rummaging through the fridge for some milk. As he pulled out a carton, he turned around to see a terrifying sight.

Mina had taken one of the still-hot cookies and popped it in her mouth.

"A-Ashido!" For a second, she had a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Mmmmm…MMMM!" Said look turned to one of regret almost instantly. "Haa! Haa!" She tried to shout "hot" with an open mouthful of cookie as she scrambled for the sink, sticking her head under the faucet as she slurped up some water. Izuku watched in amazement as she did so.

"Oww… I thin I buwnt my towngue" Mina's tongue was hanging out as she spoke.

Then, for whatever reason, she started to laugh. Izuku wasn't sure what prompted it, but he found himself suddenly joining in as all the silliness of the past half hour or so really set in.

He was extremely glad he had decided to do this.

After settling down again, Mina looked at freckled boy, who was still holding the milk.

"So, uh, what now?"

"Well, y-you mentioned giving them to the rest of the class. I think that's a great idea. Once they cool off we can put them in something to store."

"Well sure, but what's the milk for?"

"Oh, well, um, I figured we'd have a couple. While they're still warm, you know?" Mina beamed.

"Now you're talking."

The two of them spent another several minutes conversing as their cookies cooled off. After a little bit, Izuku set the cookies on a large plate once they were cool and placed it on the table. He and Mina sat down with a couple tall glasses of milk.

"Aaaah, now this is the life. Making a nice little snack with a new friend." Mina took a bite. "Mmmmmmm… Oh holy _crap_ these are good!" She exclaimed, scarfing down the rest.

"Friend?" Izuku looked at her quizzically. She gave him a "well duh" look back.

"Dude, I'd totally say we're friends now. Baking buddies, remember?" She chuckled. "But really, I mean it. Feel like kicking myself for not talking to you more before, Midori." Izuku blushed slightly at this comment, smiling shyly.

"Th-thanks, Ashido." She waved a hand towards him.

"Please, call me Mina. All my friends do." She grabbed a second cookie, popping it in her mouth. "Mm… Moh my gowd. Sewiously…" She swallowed. "I swear, I'll freakin' pay you to make me more of these some time." Izuku had to agree this batch turned out quite well. Still, the praise he was getting from his new friend was uplifting.

"O-Okay… M-Mina." Something about saying his heart leap in his chest. "A-Anyway, we should probably put the rest of these away and get going…"

"Aw, but I wanna talk a bit more," Mina whined. "Come on, dude, I wanna get to know you." Her new friend gulped, a bit uneasy about a more extended conversation alone with a cute girl. But he steeled himself and agreed.

Besides, he doubted they'd be here that long.

They sat there talking for another 15 minutes or so. 15 minutes turned into 20, then 25, and so on. The two new friends discussed all sorts of topics, from their Quirks to school to heroes in general, and much more. Izuku learned a lot about Mina's family, as well as her fascination with scifi films and video games. He also learned she apparently once stood up to a villain in middle school; something they had in common.

As the minutes went on, the cookie plate steadily shrunk. Eventually, the duo became aware that they had been sitting there for well over 2 hours now.

"Let's see, it's… 11:45!?" Mina cried. "Holy shit, where did the time go?"

Mina had learned a great deal about Izuku as well. For some reason, the curly-haired boy started talking about some of his past with his horned friend. He didn't go into a ton of detail, but she ultimately got the gist that he was a "late bloomer" that struggled in his early life.

"Well, we have been talking for a while, and um…" Izuku looked at the table. "H-Hey, uh, Ash-uh, Mina? Um… There were 3 dozen cookies, right?"

"That's what the recipe said it made, wh…Oh. Ooh."

They were staring at an empty plate. Aside from a few crumbs, anyway.

"…"

"…"

The two students suddenly felt slightly sick.

"Oh man… Oh wow, that's… We're kinda awful, aren't we?" Mina laughed nervously. Izuku was just blushing; sure, they were relatively small cookies, and it had been nearly 3 hours, but… "Oh god, I totally had more than you." The acid Quirk user sighed, standing up and stretching. "Well, guess I'm adding an extra 20 minutes to my run tomorrow," she joked.

To be honest, Izuku was less bothered by their gluttony and more by the fact that there were no more left for the class.

"So much for the surprise," he said, also sighing as he moved the plate over to the sink along with his cup. Mina followed with her glass.

"Hey now, we can still make some more. I mean, maybe not tonight but…" Izuku stopped in his tracks. "I mean, maybe we could make this a regular thing, you know?" He turned to look at her. "You know, the baking part. Not the eat-our-weight-in-sweets part," she added with a grin.

"Ha… Um… Yeah, that could be fun." He thought for a moment. "I'm sure we could get a few others too. Sato at least. We could maybe get a club going or-

"…Actually, I was hoping it could just be us," Mina said quietly, a bit of lilac visible on her cheeks. Izuku eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. "I mean, getting some one on one time with you would be nice. I still feel like I have a lot to learn about you, you know?" Her blush deepened ever so slightly.

It had only been a few hours, but Mina found herself strangely drawn to the freckled, green-haired weirdo in front of her. His shy-yet-strong personality, his earnest attitude towards the things he loved, and his overall kindness had really won her over.

"Uh… Hn… Er… Okay!" Izuku managed to blurt out, both loving and hating the idea.

He enjoyed these past few hours immensely, but he could feel his anxiety building; the more he got to know Mina, the worse it seemed to get. Yet he found himself smiling and laughing a lot more than normal this evening, and he liked that; if Mina was the cause, he'd love to spend more time with her.

Plus… Baking was fun.

"Awesome!" Looking rather excited, the energetic girl did a little dance. Her eyes shut as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Yippee! Learnin' to bake with a cu-tie!"

Her eyes flew open as soon as she realized what she said. Izuku stood stiff, already feeling the color rush to his face.

"Uh… Oh, d-did I s-say that out loud?" For once Mina stammered as her whole face changed color. "I, uh… Haha!" Sensing an awkward atmosphere, she turned to leave. "A-Anyway, I'll see you ar-

"Wait."

The flustered girl stopped, but didn't turn.

"I…" Izuku gulped, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut. Was he really going to do this? It only felt fair, but at the same time he wasn't sure he'd be able to say it and stay conscious. "I… I th-th-think y-you're c-c-c-cute, t-too!" He squeaked, desperately trying to not just pass out then and there. He could practically feel steam coming out of his ears his face was so warm.

Slowly turning, Mina looked at him oddly for a second, then smiled. A soft, warm smile, very different from her norm.

"…Really?" A reluctant nod was her only answer. Slowly, he smiled back at her.

They stared at one another for what felt like eternity before the awkwardness became too much to bear.

"Uh, um… I-I'll see you later then, Mina!" Wanting to not feel any more anxious, Izuku made for the exit. As he tried to pass the pink girl, though, a hand caught his shoulder.

"Hold up," his new… Whatever she was now instructed. "You got a little chocolate stuck on your cheek, silly."

"O-Oh, really?" The anxious boy started rubbing his face. "Wh-Where is it?"

"Right here."

Moving in, Mina planted a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, she smirked.

"Oop, my bad. Just a freckle." She winked leaning closer. "Still tasted pretty sweet though," she whispered.

Izuku had completely shut down. Smiling mischievously at him, she waved goodbye before making her way out of the kitchen.

It took a few minutes for the One for All inheritor's brain to comprehend what just happened. He sprung back to life once it did, face burning hot as he put a hand over the spot Mina's lips had graced.

A huge, dopey smile formed on his face as he rubbed the cheek softly as his eyes shut halfway. He giggled to himself.

He loved baking.

* * *

And done! For those waiting on more Acidic Affection, I'll be going right back to that. Hope you enjoyed this in the meantime!


End file.
